Fallen Black Cats
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: What happens when the former Guardians go to Alice Academy along with Ikuto? Natsume and Ikuto are mortal enemies. And they both know that there's only room for one black cat at this academy. It's even worse when they fall for each others girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Fanfic, first crossover! It's a Shugo Chara Gakuen Alice crossover. All the Guardians are the same age to make this easier for me to write. They are in junior high. Ikuto is in high school with Tsubasa. Now read! And at the end review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice. Shugo Chara belongs to PEACH – PIT and Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

><p>On this particular day at Alice Academy, junior divisions class B wasn't expecting new students. Neither was the high school division. However, right by the gates were Seiyo Elementary's former guardians, and of course, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The former guardians were going to class B, while Ikuto was going to the high school division.<p>

Just then the door to class B opened and in came Noda along with quite a few new students.

"Looks like we have some new students ready to join class B! Can you please introduce yourselves?" Naru says to the class and directs the last part at the new students.

A boy with brown hair stepped forward. "I don't know about these guys, but I know I can. I'm Souma Kukai, former Guardian Jack chair at Seiyo Elementary."

"If you're mentioning elementary, then why are you in the junior section?" A kid at the back of the class yells out.

"I said former, did I not?" Kukai replied wittily.

"Okay, let's not argue now. Next is..?" Naru says

"My name is Sanjo Kairi. I am also a former Guardian Jack chair at Seiyo Elementary." Kairi says.

"I thought Souma was the former Jack chair!" The same kid from the back yells out.

"I was the Jack chair after he left." Kairi responds.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, former Joker of the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary." Amu says before there was an argument.

"And I'm Hotori Tadase, former King chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary." All the girls were gawking at him like Sumire does at Natsume and Ruka.

"I'm Mashiro Rima, former Queen chair at Seiyo Elementary." All the guys jaws dropped at the sight of her, that is, except for one guy because he was too busy looking at his smiling girlfriend.

"I'm so happy that we're getting new students!" Mikan squealed.

"As long as they don't bother me, I guess they're somewhat alright." Natsume replied.

"And last but not least is?" Naru asks.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, former Jack chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary."

"Okay, no-"Naru started to say before he got cut off.

"You forgot about Yaya, Sensei!" Yaya squealed.

"I did? Well I'm sorry Yaya. Please introduce yourself." Naru says.

"I'm Yuiki Yaya, former Ace chair of the Guardians of Seiyo Elementary." Yaya said, fast to the class, but normal speed for her.

"Okay, now all of you need partners. Amu-chan, you're with Natsume-kun. Tadase-kun, you're with Sumire-chan, Nagihiko-kun, you are with Hotaru-chan. Kukai-kun you're with Koko. Rima-chan, you can go with Ruka-kun. Yaya-chan can go with Anna-chan and Kairi can go with Nonoko-chan. Those students whose names I've just called please come forward and show your partner to their seats." Naru says both to the class and new students.

After everyone was seated, Amu was still standing. "Sensei, my partner didn't come forward."

"He's the boy sitting near Rima-chan, and sitting next to Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan, will you please raise your hand?" Naru said.

Mikan raised her hand. "Don't be offended if he doesn't help you. He's just not that type of person. When we were in elementary, he was my partner and he barely helped me. So if you need help with anything, you're better off asking someone else." Mikan said when Amu sat down next to Mikan, opposed to Natsume. When she sat down, she received a glare from a boy with black hair and a smile from a boy with blonde hair and Mikan. She also received a small wave from Rima.

"Hi, I'm Nogi Ruka. This is your partner, Hyuuga Natsume. He doesn't talk that much to new people, just so you know." Ruka says as he points to the boy with black hair she now knew was Natsume.

It was then that Naru said "Free period today, then! Have fun, see you tomorrow!"

_Well this is going to be an interesting school. But I wonder how Ikutos doing_... Amu thought.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? Next chapter is going to be with Ikuto being introduced to his class. Review, criticism is welcome, as long as it is in the form of a review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>After the former Guardians were met by Noda and taken to their classroom, Ikuto was still standing near the gate. After standing there for awhile, a teacher with brown hair came up to him.<p>

"Hello! You must be the new high school student, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm Nikaidou-Sensei, I'll be teaching you for the rest of the year." The brown haired guy we now know is Nikaidou said.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just get to class? Because if we don't leave soon, I have better things to do." Ikuto said.

"Okay then, follow me. When we get to the class you will introduce yourself and then pick a partner. Your partner will show you around and teach you about the school. And choose wisely because you can't change your partner."

By the time Nikaidou finished talking,, they were outside the classroom. Nikaidou opened the door.

"Good morning Class! We have a new student." At this point Ikuto walked in.

"Yo. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And, just in case, I have a girlfriend."

"Okay Ikuto-kun, who do you want as your partner?" Nikaidou asked him.

Ikuto looked around the room. A girl with pink hair caught his attention. She looked like Amu but older. "I'll take the pink haired chick." Ikuto said.

"Okay then, please go take a seat Ikuto. You will be sitting next to your partner."

Ikuto walked to the seat that Misaki shared with Tsubasa.

"Hello, I'm Harada Misaki, but you can call me Misaki-chan. This is Tsubasa, he's my idiot boyfriend. I have one question for you before you get comfortable here. Why did you choose me as your partner?" Misaki said to him.

"You look like my girlfriend. And I guess I should also say that she's actually not my girlfriend yet. I love her, but the feelings are one-sided. I don't quite know how she feels about me." Ikuto replied.

"I'm assuming you just did it to get rid of fangirls?" Misaki said to him.

"You know it. Fangirls are the most annoying things on Earth."Ikuto replied.

"I'm with you on that one. Tsubasa has tons of fangirls and they're always trying to beat me up since I'm in a long term relationship with him. But you made me curious; just who is it that you love?" Misaki asked Ikuto.

"Her names Hinamori Amu. She enrolled here today. She's in the junior section. I'm older than her by about four or five years, but she knows about my feelings and she doesn't mind. She's still trying to figure out her feelings because she has two other guys other than me who like her. But she looks a lot like you Misaki-chan. I bet if you were younger, you'd be her twin." Ikuto said to Misaki.

"Well we can look for her after school and you can introduce me to her. Did anybody else you know enroll here?"Misaki asked Ikuto.

"Well, let's see. There's the kiddy king, the cross dresser, the soccer dude, the teenage baby, the kid who was with Easter, the pretty one with long hair and I think that's it, except for Amu." Ikuto said in reply to Misaki's question.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Misaki said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it a good chapter? It took me forever to write so it should be pretty good. REVIEW!<strong>  
><strong>And yes, I did (obviously) steal Nikaidou from SC! but him and Ikuto don't know each other.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Because Tsukiyo Miku wrote a funny review. And asked me to update. So yeah, here goes nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV <em>

_With Amu & co._

Since it was a free period, class B was extremely loud. Everyone wanted to get to know the former Guardians, so they just answered everyones questions. You know, except for Rima and Amu. Rima didn't answer them because she was too lazy to do so and Amu didn't answer them because she was the 'cool&spicy' Hinamori Amu, someone too cool to answer questions. So the other Guardians answered them for them.

Most of the questions were normal, but every now and then they would get a 'Will you marry me [insert name here]'. Thoses were mostly from fans. After answering their questions for around 10 minutes, the questioners were told to shut up by Hotaru, Natsume, Rima and Amu because, and I quote: "You're making my ears bleed.". Not something any of them hadn't heard before.

"So, what are you guys actually like, I get the feeling you didn't tell them the entire truth while answering their questions." Ruka asked the former Guardians.

"Um, we can't tell you here, but we can tell you some of it after school, in someones dorm. It can't be ours, we sort of didn't get assisgned any yet." Kukai said.

"There's a shortage of dorms in both the girl and guys dorms, most of the students have roommates. We don't, but we might be getting roommates now that you guys are here." Hotaru said to everyone while reading a book.

"I heard about that, I just didn't want to mention it because I knew everyon else would panic. But I get the feelong we're going to end up rooming with our partners." Kairi said. "And what book are you reading Imai-san?"Chapter three! Because Tsukiyo Miku wrote a funny review. And asked me to update. So yeah, here goes nothing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Gakuen Alice.

Third Person POV (With Amu & co.)

Since it was a free period, class B was extremely loud. Everyone wanted to get to know the former Guardians,, so they just answered everyones questions. You know, except for Rima and Amu. Rima didn't answer them because she was too lazy to do so and Amu didn't answer them because she was the 'cool&spicy' Hinamori Amu, someone too cool to answer questions. So the other Guardians answered them for them.

Most of the questions were normal, but every now and then they would get a 'Will you marry me [insert name here]'. Thoses were mostly from fans. After answering their questions for around 10 minutes, the questioners were told to shut up by Hotaru, Natsume, Rima and Amu because, and I quote: "You're making my ears bleed.". Not something any of them hadn't heard before.

"So, what are you guys actually like, I get the feeling you didn't tell them the entire truth while answering their questions." Ruka asked the former Guardians.

"Um, we can't tell you here, but we can tell you some of it after school, in someones dorm. It can't be ours, we sort didn't get assisgned any yet." Kukai said.

"There's a shortage of dorms in both the girl and guys dorms, most of the students have roommates. We don't, but we might be getting roommates now that you guys are here." Hotaru said to everyone while reading a book.

"I heard about that, I just didn't want to mention it because I knew everyone else would panic. But I get the feelong we're going to end up rooming with our partners." Kairi said. "And what book are you reading Imai-san?"

"It' none of your concern what I'm reading Sanjo. Now leave me alone before I attempt to shoot you with my baka gun. And I say attempt because I get the feeling you're not a baka." Hotaru said, making Kairi leave her alone for the time being.

"So if we're with our partners, Natsume would be with Amu, Hotaru would be with Nagihiko, Permy would be with Tadase, Nonoko would be with Kairi, Anna would be with Yaya, Koko would be with Kukai and Ruka would be with Rima. But that means I'll be all alone!" Mikan said.

"I think you should be worrying about the fact that I might be rooming with another girl Polka." Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear. But the others could hear it a bit.

"Leave me alone Natsume, I'm trying to feel lonely." Mikan said as she swatted Natsume away from her.

"And anyways, I'm not interested in you, but I do have three guys who like me, and I don't need another." Amu said to Natsume with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you; I'm not interested Pinky." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Who're you calling Pinky?" Amu said loudly.

"The one whose been dying her hair pink for as long as she can remember."

"I'll have you know that this is my natural color! Besides, your eye color is so fake, they could be contacts."

"And I'll have you know, these are not contacts. I'm not fake enought to do that, now am I?"

"Yeah, whatever, I just can't believe that I might have to share a room with you until we can leave this place." Amu said.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who feels that way." Natsume concluded.

Shortly after, bell rang, and everyone left to go wherever they wanted. Everyone who was either a former Guardian or a former Guardians partner went to the main office. Mikan went with them of course. But first they went to go get Ikuto.

They found Ikuto with Tsubasa and Misaki.

"So, already found new friends to replace me with?" Amu said with fake shock.

Ikuto turned to face them.

"Hello everyone, I see you've already tracked me down." Ikuto said. "Just couldn't stay away could you, strawberry?" Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear.

"In your dreams, Ikuto." Amu said quietly. "But care to tell me who my replacements are?" Amu asked.

"This is Harada Misaki, my partner, and this is her boyfriend Ando Tsubasa. But don't worry, Misaki's not your replacement. And who's with you?" Ikuto asked.

"Sumire more commonly known as Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Koko also known as Mind Reader, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan. And we're going to the main office to find out if we're roommates. Care to join us?" Amu asked Ikuto.

"We're having roommates? How lovely. I'll come, I'd like to know who I'm roomming with." Ikuto said. "You guys want to come?" He asked Tsubasa and MIsaki.

"Nah, we have an assisgnment to finish for tomorrow." Tsubasa said. "Thanks for the offer though. See you later!"

"See ya! Now should we go find out who our roommates are?" Ikuto said as he put his arm around Amu's shoulder.

"Are you guys dating?" Sumire asked.

"Not yet." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Then why do you have her arm around her?" Koko asked, even though he alrready knew the anwer.

"Because I feel like it, that's why," Ikuto said as they continued waling towards the office. Once they got there, they went in and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, we were wondering who our roommates are? We're new here." Amu asked kindly.

"Names of new students?" The woman at the desk asked.

"I'm sure that we're the only new students. But, most of us are from Seiyo.

**(I'm just gonna write this in a list format with equal signs.)**

"Oh, yes. The really large amount of new students. Hinamori = Hyuuga Natsume, Hotori = Shouda Sumire, Souma = Kokoro Yome, Sanjo = Nonoko, Yuiki = Anna, Mashiro = Nogi Ruka, Fujisaki = Imai Hotaru and Tsukiyomi = Sakura Mikan." The woman said.

"Why am I with a high school student?" MIkan asked in a panic.

"For the reason that all the rooms in the high school dormitories are full, and you were the only empty room in the middle school dorms. Now, everyone show each other to their dorms and get out of my sight." The women said.

"Fine, bye." Mikan said.

Their guesses confirmed, the older Alice students showed their roommates their dorms. Very reluctantly I'll mention.

* * *

><p><strong>And the rest will be in the next chapter, coming soon. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, now go review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Black Cats chapter three!**

**Lovecupcakes: I'm not sure if I can. I sort of have it all planned out. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

_I can't believe that guy gets to room with my girlfriend. _Ikuto and Natsume both thought. Ikuto may not be Amu's boyfriend yet, but he might as well be.

"This is stupid. I mean, we're rooming with our new partners? And I'm stuck with a crossdresser." Hotaru said to no one in particular.

"I'm not a crossdresser!" Nagihiko said loudly.

"You may noy be anymore, but who's the one who dressed like a girl for most of elementary?" Rima asked slyly.

"Shut up Rima," Nagihiko said sharply.

"Not to mention that I'm rooming with some other kids girlfriend." Ikuto said.

"And somehow, I did something to deserve rooming with a high school student. But I wonder if this means that I can't be demoted to no star anymore?" Mikan mused.

"Lovely. My girlfriends rooming with a high school student." Natsume said.

"I wonder if any of you guys are going to be doing missions." Ruka wondered.

"What are missions? We don't even know what our Alices are." Tadase said in a panic.

"We're not telling you what a mission is until you find out what your Alices are. But didn't you guys say that you'd tell us why you guys were here in someones dorm?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, we did. So who has the bigget dorm? Because there's like, twelve of us, so we're gonna need a big room." Kukai asked everyone.

"Natsume has the biggest rooom, he's the only special star out of us." Ruka said.

"So let's go to Natsume's room, even though Natsume obviously doesn't want us to." Koko said happily.

"Yay. I get to see the dorm I'll be sharing with Natsume." Amu said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Yay! I get to see Natsume's dorm!" Permy said excitedly.

"Did everyone forget about us?" Asked Kairi, Yaya, Anna, Nonoko, Rima and Tadase.

"Uh, sort of..." Said everyone sheepisly.

"Well aren't you guys nice!" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time.

"Why do you guys all call me 'Natsume'? Imai's the only one who doesn't." Natsume asked.

"That be true, Hyuuga." Hotaru said.

"Me and Ruka-Pyon have always called you Natsume. I don't know why the others call you Natsume though." Mikan said. She had never really thought about it.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter that much anyways." Koko decided to read Natsume's thoughts out loud.

"Koko, shut up." Sumire said.

By now, everyone had reached the junior division dorms.

"Hey, how about we show our partners our rooms and meet up at Natsume's in say, fifteen minutes?" Ruka suggested.

Everyone agreed and took their patners to their rooms.

* * *

><p><em>With Ruka and Rima<em>

As Ruka and Rima walked to their dorm, Rima struggled to keep up. "You having trouble keeping up?" Ruka asked her as he stopped walking.

"A bit, but it doesn't matter. I'm used to it." Rima said in between breaths.

"I'll slow down if you want me to." Ruka said to his roommate.

"Thanks. No one ever does that unless I ask them to. And sometimes, they still end up walking faster than me." Rima said. The pair continued to walk to their dorm.

"Well, I'll still slow down for you." Ruka said with a small smile. They reached the door. "Okay, here we are. Our room." The room had been redone while they were at school. there was now two single beds on either side and it was clean. Rima's things were on one of the beds while Ruka's were in his dresser.

"The rooms nice." Rima said while waling over to the bed with her stuff on it. "I take it that it was messier this morning?"

"I'm glad you like the room. And yeah, it was a lot messier this morning. How'd you know?" Ruka asked his new roommate.

"Just assumed." Rima started. "You know, I don't know that much about you. Mind telling me?"

"I've got a better idea. Let's play 20 Questions. You know how to play?" Ruka asked.

"Who doesn't? I'll go first. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo, you?"

"Seiyo. What's your Alice?"

"Animal pheromones. Got a boyfriend?" Ruka asked.

Rima was surprised at the question,but answered anyways. "Nope, but I've got someone who's interested. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, but I'm interested in someone right now. Who's interested in you?"

"Nagihiko. Who are you interested in?"

"Hotaru, but someone else just caught my eye. Biggest secret?"

"I have a Guardian Chara. Egg of my heart. Her name's Kusu-kusu. She's sleeping right now. But you wouldn't be able to see her anyways. So who's caught your eye?"

"You. Why wouldn't I be able to see her?"

"I've caught your eye? And that isn't my question. You wouldn't be able to see her because your hearts egg hasn't been born. And why have I caught your eye?"

"You're pretty and funny. What's not to like? And that isn't my question. Favorite type of music?"

The game went on past twenty questions until they remembered that they were supposed to go to Natsume's and Amu's dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone like it? Review who you want me to put in next chapter. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Authors Note

**I feel really bad doing this, but this story will probably go on a short hiatus. I really didn't want to do this, but it's been really bust lately. I am sorry to all my readers and reviewers. **

**I am not abandoning this story. I would never be able to do that. I just don't have any inspiration at the moment. If any of you would like to help or give an idea, just leave a review, and I will kindly reply.**

**I hope you understand.**

_**FreezingSapphire**_


	6. Chapter 5

**So, I've finally found inspiration to continue this story! All I had to do was finish watching SC! Doki. Now I'm up til 5 every day/ night.**

**Review replies! Since they're anonymous!**

**Summer schooler: So, are you in summer school? I'm just assuming. And that's a really good idea, I may just include it in the fanfic!**

**Guest who reviewed on chapter 1: I'm going to paste it here, since I just love this review!**

"**I MADE A SONG OHHHHHHHHH**  
><strong>THE FALLEN BLACK ARE EVERYWHEREEEEER<strong>  
><strong>THERE HERE AND THERE IT'S CRAZY THAT THEY LATELY ARE GOING NUTS<strong>  
><strong>*fallen black cats*x2<strong>  
><strong>YEEAAAAAAAAAAA FALLEN BLACK CATS WOOH R&amp;R ON THIS STORY AND LIKE THIS SONG PLEASE CONTINUE TRUST ME IT'S FOR THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS YEAH JENNA MARBLES bye spiderman TT I'll miss you<strong>"

**So, very lovely song.**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 5: I was planning on doing this, just not quite sure where I'm going to do it yet.**

**Guest who reviewed chapter 2: Well, I didn't come up with the nicknames myself, sadly. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, or Shugo Chara.**

**(Just watch the authors note be longer than the chapter...)**

* * *

><p><em>Third Person<em>

_Natsume and Amu's Dorm_

When Rima and Ruka entered, they found that everyone was already there.

"Hey guys," Ruka said to everyone. "Sorry we're late."

"It's fine!" Mikan said to them. "And now that everyone is finally here, we can get started! So, what is this secret you guys have been hiding?"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here." Ikuto said, a bit confused.

"Hmm, Ikuto, what do all of us from Seiyo and you have in common? I really wonder." Amu said with heavy sarcasm.

"Uh... more info please?" Ikuto asked. "Just kidding, now I know. I think the Kiddy King knows the most about them, so have him explain."

"Okay Ikuto-nii-san. Well-" Tadase got cut-off.

"Wait, 'Ikuto-nii-san'? What am I missing here? You two look nothing alike." Nonoko asked.

"They grew up together, and Tadase thinks of Ikuto as an older brother." Kukai said.

"Okay, that makes sense. Continue."

"Well, as I was saying, all of us have something in common. You guys have most likely never heard of them, Shugo Charas. All of us had at least one. There are two types of Shugo Charas, as Nagihiko pointed out to me once. There's what you feel you lack, me and Amu had Charas like that. Mine was a very bossy, king Chara. Amu had four different Charas, all representing different characteristics of what she lacked. Then there's the kind that is just the best of what you can be, this was Kukai and Yaya. Kukai always wanted to be the best at sports, and his Shugo Chara just stregthened that.

"There's Chara Changes, which is when your personality would change. Amu and I were the kind where our personality changed drastically. Kukai, well, as I said before, his characteristics were just strengthened.

"Chara Transformations are a bit harder to explain. It's when you completely power up I suppose. Amu had three different transformations, and it depended on which she transformed wth on what her attacks were going to be like. I hope that all made sense. Oh, and not many people can see Shugo Charas, unless they have one. Sometimes extremely young children can see them, like Amu's little sister could. And some adults can see them, but only if they once had one, and still believed in the dreams."

"Well explained Tadase. But you could've used me as an example less." Amu said.

"Oh, sorry Amu."

"So, you all had Shugo Charas? Where are they now? What happened to them?" Ruka asked.

"They disappeared. Went back into their eggs." Rima explained a bit.

"Ah, so that's another reason we can't see them." Mikan said.

Most of the Shugo holders nodded at this.

"So, what's your Alices?" Natsume asked, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"None of us really know what our Alices are. We were just sort of taken from our town and brought here." Kairi said, pushing his glasses up.

"They said that they're going to be using a machine sort of thing to figure it out. We don't know when. I bet it'll hurt though." Amu said.

"Awh, don't worry Amu, I'll protect you!" Ikuto said, pulling Amu close to him.

"Let me go, Ikuto!" Amu attempted to push him off of her, but failed.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask what I know most of us are thinking. What is up with you two?" Anna asked, confusion written clearly across her face.

"Well, Ikuto here claims he's in love with me, which I don't doubt. And I'm still trying to figure out my feelings." Amu answered, still being hugged by Ikuto. "And Ikuto, please let me go!"

"But your guys are like, 5 years apart!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Well, you know what they say, love knows no age." Ikuto said, finally letting Amu go.

"But still. Four years." Nonoko said. In repsonse, all Ikuto did was shrug his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at least this was a long enough chapter that's definitely longer than the authors note! Hope you guys liked it, review? :3<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

_Third Person_

_Finding out what their Alice's are_

Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase entered the room they were told to go to. They assumed it had to do with finding out their Alices, but were sort of confused, as only them three were called there.

"Ah, you three are finally here." Misaki-sensei said when he saw them. "You're probably wondering why only three of you were called for now. Well, we've tested this machine before, and found that it worked best with less people in the room for some reason. But since there are so many of you'"

" You thought it would be easier with three people." They all completed what he was going to say.

"Well, yeah." Misaki-sensei said sheepishly. "So, who's going first? Tsukiyomi-san?"

"Sure," Ikuto said, and walked over to the machine. Misaki-sensei instructed where to stand, and then started the machine. All you had to do was stand there, completely still.

About five minutes later, the machine stopped and Ikuto relaxed and moved back over to Amu and Tadase. The three stood, watching Misaki-sensei look through the papers that had come out of the machine.

"Okay Tsukiyomi-san, you have a rather common Alice, Teleportation. This makes you part of the Latent Ability class. Hotori-san, you're next." Tadase walked over to machine, stood still, and waited for the machine to be turned on. After five minutes, the machine stopped and the papers came out.

"Hotori-san, these papers say that you have the Persuasion Alice. This gives you the ability to persuade anyone of anything. Hinamori-san, your turn now."

The same thing happened, but Misaki-sensei looked over the papers a little longer than he had for the boys. "Boys, you can leave. I need to talk to Hinamori-san for a few minutes." Tadase and Ikuto, confused, walked out of the room. They didn't leave, merely waited outside the door.

"You can leave, Kiddy King. You know that she's not going to want to talk to you afterwards." Ikuto said, which of course started a little quarrel between the two.

Meanwhile, Misaki-sensei was taking to Amu about her Alice. "Hinamori-san, according to this, you have two Alices, Invisibility and Water. Your Invisibility Alice is average, however, your Water Alice is extremely advanced. This will require you to be in the Dangerous Ability class. I'll be getting Persona to talk to you tomorrow. Meanwhile, you're sharing a room with Natsume, correct?" Amu nodded. "Ask him about the Dangerous Ability class. He'll tell you about it. You may leave now."

Amu walked out of the room, confused and a bit annoyed. He hadn't told her much about her Alices, just that someone named Persona would talk to her, and in the meantime to talk to Natsume. She saw Ikuto and Tadase fighting a few meters away from the building.

"Ikuto! Tadase! Stop fighting, will you? We need to go back to the dorms!" She yelled. The two stopped fighting, and walked over to Amu.

"Why are you crying, Amu?" Ikuto said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm crying?" She brought her hand up to her face and felt tears. "Hmm. So I am. I don't quite know," She replied, looking up at Ikuto. "Carry me back to the dorms?"

"I don't know, you might be a bit heavy, Amu." He teased her.

"I'm not that heavy! Can we just leave?"

"I suppose," Ikuto said, lifting Amu onto his back. He then realized that Tadase wasn't there anymore. "Where'd Tadase go?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Can we just go back to the dorms? I'm really tired." Amu said, and with that, Ikuto started walking towards the dorms, carrying Amu the whole way there.

Ikuto walked into the junior dorms, getting many stares from the students in the lobby there. He took the stairs up to Natsume's and Amu's room. _I still can't believe that they get to share a room. Someone else, sharing a room with _my _Amu, and I'm stuck with said guys girlfriend. This can be anything but good._

He entered the room without knocking, startling Natsume a bit. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I've brought you your roommate. Where's her bed, or room, or whatever?" Ikuto asked. Natsume shook his head towards the bed next to his. Ikuto walked over, carefully placing Amu down on it, putting a blanket over her and then her kissed her forehead.

"So, are you two dating?" Natsume asked Ikuto, clearly curious as to whether or not he was rooming with someone's girlfriend.

"Nope, but she knows I love her. She still doesn't know how she feels. You're dating that Sakura girl, right?" Ikuto asked, sitting near the foot of Amu's bed.

"Yeah, we've been dating since elementary. You better not try anything on her," Natsume said, her was very protective of Mikan.

"Wouldn't even think of it," Ikuto said, brushing Amu's hair out of her face. "Same goes to you. I will know if you do aything to Amu."

"Trust me, I'm not very intimidated by you. Besides, I've got my own girl, why would I want yours?" Natsume conjured **(Would that be the right term for it?) **a flame with his hand, to show why he wasn't scared by Ikuto.

"True enough. Now, what room is Skura in, I don't actually know," Ikuto asked, feeling stupid.

"Room 209." Natsume said, returning to his manga.

"Thanks," Ikuto said, and then left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Amu woke up, wondering where she was. She knew she was on a bed, but that was it. She opened her eyes, and was greeted by bright light, which she wasn't expecting. She looked around, and her eyes laid on a sleeping figure across from her. <em>That's right, <em>she thought, _I'm at Alice Academy, sharing a room with Natsume. _She got up and waked around, looking for her stuff so she could get her toothbrush. She heard a noise, and quickly turned around. She saw Natsume, now sitting up.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, not fully awake yet.

"Looking for my bag so I can get my toothbrush." She said with a smile.

"Your toothbrush would already be in the bathroom," Natsume sad to her.

"Well, where's the bathroom?" Natsume pointed to a door, laid back down and went back to sleep.

Amu walked into the bathroom, looked for her toothbrush, and then she was finally able to brush her teeth. She then exited the bathroom, and started looking for a clock, as she didn't know what time it was. She finally found one, after perhaps ten minutes of looking. It read 7:38 AM, which meant that she had been asleep for awhile.

Amu then remembered what Misaki-sensei had told her to do when she found out what her Alice was. She also remember ed that someone named Persona was going to be takling to her, but she didn't know when; it could be today, or even three days from now. She thought it would be best to wait until Natsume woke up again to talk to him about it.

A few hours later, at 10 AM, Natsume was awake, and Amu was reading manga. "What're you reading?" He asked her.

"Some of your manga,"She replied, not looking up.

"Who said you could read my manga?" He exclaimed.

"Me, I got bored while I was waiting for you to wake up." Amu replied. "So Natsume, what'sthe Dangerous Ability class all about?"

"Why are you asking about Dangerous Ability?" Natsume asked, hoping she didn't have a dangerous Alice like himself.

"Because Misaki-sensei said that's the class I belong in due to my Water Alice. He also said that someone named Persona was going to be talking to me sometime soon." Amu put down the manga, and sat up properly on her bed.

"This is not good," Natsume said more to himself than to her. "Remember when Ruka mentioned something about missions? Well, that all has to do with Dangerous Ability. The Academy uses the students with advanced Alices that are marked as dangerous. I'm one of those students, and it seems you're going to be too. My Alice is Fire, and I'm the person that usually gets missions. What's your Alice? Depending on what it is, it'll determine how many missions you'll be going on."

"Uh, I have two Alices. Invisibility and an advanced Water Alice."

"Shit," He muttered. "That is not good. You don't know how to use it yet, do you?" Amu shook her head. "That means it's gonna be a while until you actually have to go on missions. Also means that I'll most likely be the one training you."

"Training me? Like teaching me how to use my Alice?" Natsume nodded.

"Okay, I say we go get the others. That Ikuto guy will probably be annoyed, and Mikan will want to know. I'm assuming your other friends would want to know too?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them." The two then got up, and went to get the rest of their friends to tell them of this shocking revelation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is about 3.5 pages on OpenOffice, and 1500 words. Hope this is long enough, another chapter shoudl be up soon! Review? :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

_Third Person_

_Natsume's and Amu's Room_

After getting everyone that they felt should know about Amu's Alice, they went back to Natsume's and Amu's room.

"So, why are we all here?" Kukai asked. "I get the feeling it's not something good."

"It has to do with my Alice. However, I can't explain it well, so Natsume?" Amu said.

"Well, most of you know that I have to do missions for the Academy. For all the transfers, missions are done by the students in the academy whose Alice's are marked as dangerous like mine, which is Fire. Yesterday, when all you guys learned what your Alices were, Amu learnt that one of her Alice's was an advanced Water Alice, which put her into the Dangerous Ability class. Persona is coming to speak with her at some point, and we're assuming that I'll be stuck training her, which means that she has time before she has to actually do missions."

"So now I have two people to worry about for coming back safely?" Mikan said, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Natsume said.

"So, are you all getting along with your roommates?" Amu asked, wondering.

"I'm getting along with Rima," Ruka said with a smile.

Most of the other answers were the same, except for Mikan's and Ikuto's.

"I'm stuck with this annoying high school student! How do you think I like my roommate?" Mikan exclaimed, which made Ikuto chuckle.

"I'm not that bad, Sakura. Amu wasn't even this annoyed when we shared a room," Ikuto said.

"You two shared a room? When? Why?" Most of the former Guardians asked, as Tadase nor Amu had told them.

"Oh yeah, we never told you guys about that, did we?" Amu said more to herself more than anyone else.

"Well, I stayed with Amu for awhile back when she was in grade six, was it?" Amu nodded, blushing deep red. "She didn't kick me out or anything. Her only condition was that I slept on the floor and didn't let anyone see me."

"He failed both. He slept on my bed a lot. Annoyed the hell out of me." Amu said, now both annoyed and blushing. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

The rest were fine with it, although Natsume looked rather annoyed at the fact that Amu and Ikuto had shared a room once before.

The group continued talking, just about the Academy, and other things.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, about 7 PM, when it was just Amu and Natsume left in the dorm, Persona came to visit Amu. He casually walked in to their room, just like her was there to talk about the weather.<p>

Natsume's head snapped up when he heard the door, and Amu didn't realise until she heard footsteps. She put her book down and walked over to Natsume's bed.  
>"Natsume, do you think that's Persona?" She asked softly.<p>

"It definitely is, Amu." He said, and just then Persona walked in to the room.

"So, I hear I have a new girl for the Dangerous Ability. Amu, wasn't it?" Amu nodded, inching closer to Natsume, as he knew Persona well.

"I'm sure our Black Cat here has explained all about it. He will be training you, he will have a to do so. After that, whether or not the girl is trained well, she will become your new partner for missions permenantly. Be prepared. Oh, and Natsume? Tell me if Amu needs any Alice Control Devices. You know where to find me." And then Persona left, going somewhere only he would know.

"Are you all right? You know, you're crying." He wiped the tears from her face. "I won't let anything too bad happen to you. I'll train you to be like me, and then the chances are getting hurt are much less." He hugged her, as sobs took over her body. He hugged her back, awkwardly at first, but decided to just comfort her. "It's okay, you won't get hurt Amu."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person<em>

_Ikuto's and Mikan's Room_

Iktuo sat on his bed, wondering what Amu was doing, and if Persona had showed up yet. He was nervous about her being in danger, because he is in love with her. He was annoyed that Natsume was most likely going to have to train her, and that was going to take up a lot of her time. Which meant less time to get the to fall in love with him.

Meanwhile, Mikan was sitting on _her _bed, still annoyed about the fact that she was rooming with a high school guy. Why couldn't that Amu girl share a room with him, she thought. They seem to be close and know each other well. But Mikan couldn't blame Amu for this, she blamed the Academy.

Mikan stood up. "I'm going out," She muttered, and starteed walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Mikan?" Ikuto asked her.

"To see Natsume and Amu, I'm wondering if Persona showed up yet."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure." With that, Ikuto stood up and went with Mikan to see Amu and Natsume.

* * *

><p>Once there, the two knocked once, and entered. They walked into a sight no one would ever expect:<p>

Natsume comforting Amu.

Both Ikuto and Mikan were shocked. Mikan because her boyfriend was comforting another girl that neither of them really knew, and Ikuto becasue a guy he doesn't know was comforting the girl he loved. Mikan wasn't the jealous type, so this was a first for her.

Natsume looked up. "Oh, Mikan, Ikuto. When'd you get here?" He asked.

"About a minute ago. So, why were you comforting Amu?" Ikuto asked, leaning about the wall.

"Because she was terrified by Persona." Natsume replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"And you didn't think to come get me?"

"Well, when a girl is a crying, you're not gonna leave her there to get someone else to comfort her when you can do it yourself." Natsume looked at Amu. "Amu, do you care that I comforted yu instead of Ikuto?"

"No," She muttered, and looked up. Her face was red and her voice was tight from crying. "Hi Ikuto, Mikan."

"Hey," Mikan said softly.

"So, why'd you guys come over?" Natsume asked the two.

"We were wondering if Persona had come over already or not. Seeing as we know now, what did he say?" Mikan asked Natsume and Amu.

"He said that Natsume had to train me, and after a month, whether I'm trained or not, I'm to be his mission partner. He also said something about Alice Control Devices. What are they?" Amu said.

"Oh, that's terrible! Missions are terrible! I can't believe this!" Mikan exclaimed. "And only a month? Natsume, you'll have to train her well."

"I know," Natsume grimaced." And Amu, Alice Control Devices are just jewellery that control your Alice. I have two earrings." He moved his hair to show her.

Ikuto walked over to them "So, when do you plan to start training?" He asked them.

"I'm thinking tomorrow after classes end. Or we could just cut and train all day." He smirked at this last part.

"I think skipping sounds like a good idea." Amu smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"I think you have an obssession with that, Amu!" Natsume said to her as she walked off.

"Why do you think that Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Because she woke me up by accident at 7-something while she was looking for her toothbrush."

"Hmm. She might then. Why was she up so early though?"

"Because she feel asleep at 5 yesterday," Ikuto said. "Finding out her Alice tired her out, I guess. Now, what are missions exactly?"

"Missions are the students doing the dirty work for the Academy. They often invlove getting hurt, and require a great deal of strength, which is why the Dangerous Ability students always do it." Mikan explained. "I usually stay here when Natsume is on a mission so I can see if he's all right afterwards or not. You can join me once Amu starts if you'd like."

"I think I'll have to." Ikuto said grimly.

"Well, I'm going to leave now, you can stay if you want Ikuto, you know where the room is." Mikan kissed Natsume and then left, leaving Natsume and Ikuto in the same room. Amu was still in the bathroom, although she's probably finished brushing her teeth now.

"I don't get why you're trying to get along with Amu," Ikuto said.

"Well, I am going to be sharing a room with her for awhile. We can't just not talk to each other." Natsume replied.

"Well, at least I'm only sharing a room with Mikan for a year or two, and then I'm out of this place."

"Well you're lucky. I've been in here since I was 8."

"Really?" Natsume nodded. "I'm assuming Ruka came with you. You guys hang out a lot?"

"Yeah. He'll probably end up coming over tomorrow."

"Make sure he doesn't try anything with Amu either."

"Nah, he'll probably bring the girl he has to room with, can't remember her name right now."

"And besides Ikuto, I'm not going out with you, and only Natsume has a girlfriend. He's the only one who actually _can't _try anything on me. I'm not your responsibility. I can take care of myself, even though I'm glad you care about me that much." Amu said, coming out of the bathroom in shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"Fine then Amu," Ikuto said and then walked out of the room, annoyed.

* * *

><p>He just cared about her, and didn't want anything happening to her. That wasn't so bad, was it? He didn't think so. <em>Now, how do I get back to my room? <em> Ikuto thought, and then remembered that it was room 209.

He opened the door roughly, scaring Mikan for a moment.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, it's you. I thought it was a murderer or something!" She said quickly.

"Nope, just me. Sorry for scaring you Mikan."

"It's fine now. Can you get me a drink of water?" Mikan pointed to the little kitchen area, and Ikuto got her a drink. "Thanks,"

"No problem. So, how long have you and Natsume been going out?" He asked.

"Since we were 12, so 2 years now." She answered. "What about you, how long have you loved Amu?"

"Well, we met when she was 11, and I guess I fell in love with her when she was almost 12, so almost three years I believe."

"How old were you then?" Mikan asked.

"I was 15* then."

"Wow, you fell in love early,"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, you jealous that Natsume is rooming with a girl that isn't you?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"N-no! That's absurd, I trust Natsume completely!"

"The blush on your face says otherwise, Mikan!"

"Shut up, Ikuto! Aren't you worried about Amu rooming with a different guy?"

"Nah, why should I be? I mean, who would choose him over me? I mean, come on. Look at me." Ikuto gestured to himself confidently.

Mikan laughed at him. "You're ridiculous Ikuto. Now, I'm turning off the light, d'you mind?"

"Nope, go ahead."

Mikan then turned off the light, and then the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*I know that Ikuto was not 15 when he first met Amu! This is just so he can be 17 in this story!<strong>

**Tots awkward ending ._. But a new record! Two chapters in one day! This one is 2000 words or so. Review! :D**


End file.
